This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices having substrates with peripheral test structures.
Electronic devices may include displays. Displays are often formed using thin-film circuitry on a dielectric substrate. During manufacturing, the circuitry may be tested using peripheral test pads that are coupled to the circuitry with test lines. Following testing, substrate edges may be trimmed to remove the test pads. The trimming process may involve cutting through the test lines to remove test pad structures that are not needed during normal operation. Trimming operations such as these may reduce the size of a display, but can expose edge portions of the test lines to potentially corrosive conditions. If care is not taken, moisture can intrude inwardly to the circuitry of the display and can cause circuit faults and visible damage.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide components such as displays with improved test structures.